Oaken School
by Mirrormurderer
Summary: Koulu olkoon ihmisen parasta aikaa. Ehkä. Kun läjä ihmisiä laitetaan käymään säännöllisesti samassa paikassa. Miten käy? Se jääköön nähtäväksi.
1. Chapter 1

Heimoi taas kerran! Rakkaat koulut on taas päässyt alkamaan, ja minäki ny sain taas jaksamista lomalta toipumisen jälkeen jatkaa kirjoittamista. Jee, aiheesta koulu! Ite tykkään kauheesti koulusta,lukemisest yleensäkki. Kaikkee härdellii sieläki käy. Koulu, paikka jossa kaikki kohtaavat. Enpä ala mitään melodraamaa kertomaan, joten siinä, asiaan:

Omassa koulussani on käytävällekkin ikkunat, tyylii sohvia sielä täälä, ja 'mahtavat' värilliset seinät, sun muuta kioskia unohtamat. Menen siis tällä kaavalla. Liituttaulut vaihdettu kosketusnäyttö tauluiksi, ja koneekki on kosketusnäytöllisii. Kaikkee hifistelyy, mut joo.

* * *

Oppilaat matelivat luokkaan heitellen vielä viimeisiä huutojaan, kunnes katosivat luokkiinsa. Tunnit käynnistyivät hiljalleen.

Lyhyt reseptin kertaus ja työryhmät menivät omiin keittiöihinsä aloittaakseen hommansa. Kotitaloutta. Neljästä ryhmästä numerolla kaksi oli kovin ääni. Ryhmään kuului Gilbert, Antonio, Arthur ja naapuriluokalta Elizabeta. A ja B siis toimivat sisarusluokkina, kuten C ja D. Gilbert potkaisi astianpesukonetta.

"Iha lelu! Ei näistä koulun kamoista ole yhtää mihinkää..."

"Ainakin se on tarpeeksi yksinkertaine sulle. Käytössä on vain yksi nappi", Bee luokan Elizabeta hymyili.

"_Mademoiselle_ on oikeassa Gil!" Francis huudahti luokan toisesta päästä.

"Ei kaverit voi sitten koittaa puolustaa?" Gilbert virnisti ranskalaissyntyisen perään.

"No eikö se vähän mene nii", Antonio hymyili kiertäen kätensä toisen niskan takaa, "ystävät ovat juuri niitä, jotka sut pahite lynkkaa"

Gilbert virnuili yhä, "No toi on totta"

Taikina, josta tarkoitus oli korvapuusteja tehdä, kohosi Elizabetan ansiosta liinan alla. Hetkiä aikaisemmin Arthur oli sekoittanut suolan ja sokerin, ja kaiken lisäksi pudottanut koko kulhon sisältöineen päivineen lattialle. Koko luokkahuoneen kattanut kananmuna-draama, sekoitti ainaista kilpailua nopeudessa ryhmien välillä, Gilbertin ansiosta:

_**"Mutta **_Elizabeta!" Gilbert inisi, "niistä olisi voinut kasvaa lintuja! Ja sinä hullu naine meet tappamaan ne..."

"Kuvittelisi sun, puolimiehisen ihmisen, tietävän, mitä tipujen tuloa edellyttää", Elizabeta katsoi hieman murhaavasti nuorta miestä. Gilbert oli vaiti.

"Oletko noin tyhmä?" nainen huokaisi.

"Gil! Kana tarvii miestä! Miestä!" Francis huuteli kauempaa. Elizabeta hymähti jatkaen munien rikkomista kulhoon.

"Naineeen!" Gilbert huusi ja roikkui toisen paidan helmassa.

"Mene ny iso mies..." kamala hiivan haju levisi ympäriinsa, "Arthur haetko sen sokerin ja suolan?"

"Eliza, en ole ihan varma oliko tuo älykäs pyyntö..." Gilbert mutisi selkä kyyryssä

"Miten niin muka? Kyllä se nyt sokerin suolasta erottaa"

"Varoitin ainakin", muna kuoli, mutta se meni nopeasti ohi. Ei kestänyt kovin kauaa, kun taikina oli valmis, ja sitä maistettiin. Kamalalla metelillä tietenkin.

"Kuka, kuka laittaa takinaa desin suolaa?" Elizabeta yritti olla hankkimatta mitään kättä pidempää, muiden turvallisuuden vuoksi.

"Hän!" Gilbert tuli Arthurin selän taakse virnuillen, "sanoinhan" Siitä alkoi takaa-ajo. Elizabeta pannun kanssa jonka löysi (paremminkin tiesi sen olevan siellä) laatikosta ja Arthur 'kunniansa' loukkaamisesta. Kolmikko juoksi ulos luokasta käytävällä. Uteliaita katseita kerääntyi katsomaan käytävälle ikkunoista. Aikaahan siinä kului, kunnes kotitalousluokka saatii järjestykseen, Gilbertin punertavaa poskea lukuun ottamatta. Rauha palasi.

"On tuossakin kolmikko..." Arthur mutristi tuuheita kulmiaan hieman syrjemmällä.

"No ovatha ne äänekkäitä", Elizabeta vastasi nojaten työtasoon. Pullat olivat paistumassa. Opettaja oli livistäny jonnekkin, mikä oli syy luokan kaaokseen. Antonio, Gilbert ja seuraan lyöttäytynyt Francis heiluivat luokan keskellä kuin mitkäkin Euroopan omistajat.

"Hei Gil", Francis hymähti kaverilleen ja virnisti, "älä sitte kerro kellekkää että sait turpii naiselta"

"Hei ei tuo ole mikään nainen!" Gilbert nauraa räkätti, kunnes Elizabeta kävi tiputtamassa kaikki kolme pöydältä alas. Ei aikaakaan, kun vanha piika Dostojevski palasi entistä kärttyisämpänä luokkaan huutamaan.

"... Ja kakkosryhmän pojat", Elizabeta katsoi jokseenkin järkyttyneenä opettajaa, kunnes tämä jatkoi laiskana, "ja neiti. Teidän uuninne käryää uhkaavasti" Yksikään ei ollut muistanut koko pullamössöä siinä ympäriinsä seilaillessaan. Palaneet pullat nostettiin pois. Yhteinen sääntö oli, että ruuan sai pilata miten vain, kunhan se syötiin. Ja ruoka oli aina pakko syödä.

"Ei taida löytyä uutta Gordon Ramseyta", Antonio hymyili aurinkoisena tuijottaen hiiltynyttä peltiä.

"Joo ei kyllä teistä", Francis hymyili. Francis johti, tai ainakin kuvitteli johtavansa, omaa ryhmä nelosta. Jonka tuotokset olivat luonnollisesti siitä parhaasta päästä, eikä tänäänkään ollut poikkeusta. Koko luokka hyväksyi hiljaisesti sen faktan, että tiimi neljä voitti tämän päivän kokkisodan. Tunti jatkui siivouksella. Lattialla oli märkä luuttu ja Arthur astui melkein sen päälle.

"Mitä toi likane rätti tuossa makaa?!" Gilbert tuli Arthurin viereen tuijottamaan hiljaa märkää läjää lattialla kunnes vastasi hymyillen:

"Se imeytyy!" Arthur katsoi tätä hetken Ihan tosissasi? -ilmeellä, kunnes Gilbert virnisti.

"No joo joo", hän alkoi yhä virnuillen siivota sotkujaan lattialta.

Kotitalous loppui ja väki levisi nopeasti luokasta ulos. Francis kiilasi Tonin ja Gilbertin väliin.

"Kuules Gil. Susta ja siitä Elizasta tulis mahtava pari!" Francis hehkutti.

"Kato kato sinä siivoot ja se kokkaa", Antonio täydensi.

"Jooooo Ei", Gilbert pudisti huvittuneena päätään.

"Miksei muka!" Francis yritti jatkaa parittamistaan.

"Ei", Gilbert tyrmäsi ajatuksen uudestaan, "sitä paitsi, en mä miksikää siivoojaksi ala"

"No hyvinhän se ainaki tuolla sujui", Antonio hymyili tönäisten Francista, joka sitten tönäisi Gilbertiä.

"Hei unohtakaa jo", Gil virnuili siinä.

"Hyvä on Herra" Francis hymyili siirtäen ajatuksiaan ja katsettaan jo ohi kulkeviin ihmisiin.

* * *

Vähä viä infoa. Juonta kyllä jonki sorttista on tuloss, vaik nää saattaa vaikuttaa välil vähä hajanaisilta ja kummallisilt x3 Ja puhtaaksi kirjoitusta odottaa yks yksittäinenki tekele ja tähän olis jatkoa jo hyvin odottamas :p Kauhee hankalaa lajitella nää omii luokkiinsa ja niide 'omaa paikkaa' tos koulus. Joo. Näkemisiin!


	2. Chapter 2

Voin jo melkeni luvata ettei päivitys väli todellakaan tule olemaan tällänen x3 Mut voi Ivan *Kyynel*

Ja TOKOTOKOlle, pastajumalalle ja mahtisninjativulle kiitokset kommenteista, pelastitte huonon päiväni:)

* * *

Oli pitkä sisävälitunti. Koko koulu oli linnottautunut käytäville, tuoleille ja sohville. Sohvat olivat niin täynnä, että jos yksikin liikahti, toinen putosi. Kaikki oli selvissä piireissään. Oli hikareita, urheilijoita, futaajia. Ja sitten oli Gilbert, Antonio ja Francis. Jotka kuvittelivat olevansa koulun hierarkissa ylimpänä, mikä taas nostatti joko paheksuntaa tai huvittuneisuutta. Mutta jokainen 456'sta oppilaasta ja 38'sta opettajasta kaikki tunsivat tuon triion. Jos heistä ei tiennyt, täytyi olla sokea ja kuuro. Sillä kolmikko kuului, ja kovaan.

"Heeei West!" Gilbert huusi käytävän toiseen päähän veljelleen. Ludwig kääntyi ympäri katsoen veljensä suuntaan jokseenkin myrtyneen näköisenä. Tämän seurassa oli Elizabeta, Kiku ja Feliciano.

"Etkö sä oikeasti ajatellu jättää mua täälä rauhaa..?" Ludwig huokaisi. Elizabeta ja Kiku puhuivat keskenään ja pieni italialainen roikkui Ludwigin kädessä.

"No en", Gilbert vain virnisti. Francis oli kadonnut Antonio mukanaan kiertämään valtakuntaa.

"Eikö edes se riitä, että vaihdan luokkaa. Ja nyt oot siinä", Ludwig huokaisi. Hänellä oli tavoitteita koulunkäynnin suhteen, toisin kuin veljellään. Ludwig tahtoi keskittyä tulevaan, ja tällä hetkellä Gilbert haittasi sitä.

"No ei", toinen hymyili.

"Sä saat hyvöt arvosanat ja silti oot noiden kans", Ludwig viittasi juuri portaiden kaidetta alas laskenutta kaksikkoa, Francista ja Antoniota, "asutaan samas talos, saat aikaa kyllä..."

"Yritätä liikaa!" Gilbert nauroi, "ja tietenkin saan hyviä numeroita. Mitä muka kuvittelit?"

"Kuvittelin ainaki että saisi olla rauhassa..."

"Peeh~ Ludwig?" Feliciano nosti katseensa ylös hymyillen, "Gil on oikeassa. Yrität ihaaaan liikaa"

"Minä ainakin yritän", Ludwig sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri aikoen lähteä, "ja Gilbertin osaa kunhan vain viitsii"

Gilbert itse virnisti kaksikolle näiden lähtiessä ja sävähti kun Elizabeta mulkaisi tätä. Varsin nopeasti hän meni takasin kavereidensa luokse. Kolmikko istui nyt korkeilla jakkaroille seuraten ohi kulkevia kanssa eläjiä.

"Hei katos tuota", Francis hymyili ja vihelsi ohi kulkevan tyttökaksikon perään, jotka tirskuivat ja toinen näytti nauraen keskaria. Kolmikko jatkoi, tai pääasiassa Francis, ihmisille huutelua sun muuta. Yhdessä vaiheessa Gilbert otti puhelimensa ja alkoi peilata aurinkoa ja sen säteitä ylempään kerrokseen toisten silmiin. Siinä kuului huutelua puoleen jos toiseen, kiroamista, naurua ja käsimerkkejä. Kaikki portaita alas tulevat saivat osan kirkkaudesta. Yhdessä vaiheessa Gilbert pudotti puhelimensa maahan.

"Ei helvetti...", tämä mutisi. Syy pudotukseen oli portaikossa. Sen pienen hetken ajan Gilbert itse ja Ivan tuijottivat toisiaan, eikä heillä ole mitkään parhaat välit.

"Saastaine ryssä..." hän jatkoi jupinoitaan.

"Äläs ny ole tuollane", Antonio hymyili kaverilleen.

"Kato ny tota", Gilbert alkoi vetää melodraamaa siihen, "se ei oo muuta kuin siskojensa kans. Onko se vähä outo?"

"Natalia on kylläkin kaunis", Francis hymyili katsoen naista Ivanin perässä, "Eikä Katuyashassa ole mitään, ei mitään vikaa" Gilbert löi kyynerpäänsä kaverinsa kylkeen.

"Et näe vikaa yhdessäkään naises", Gilbert virnisti.

"Sekin kyllä on totta", Francis hymyili seuraten yhä portaista poistuvaa kolmikkoa.

"Eivät ole kauhean pidettyi", Antonio totesi nojetan taaksepäin keinuen tuolilla.

"Tulee paha olo jo noide näkemisestä", Gilbert tuhahti katsoen sivulle, ikkunasta ulos. Kolmikko seurasi Ivanin, Katuyashan ja Natalian poistumista koululta. Joka kerta kun jompaa kumpaa siskoa sorkittiin taai muuta, Ivan vain katsoi ja kielsi, eikä ainakaan hetkeen enää koskettu. OIkeastaan sisaruksista vanhin, Katuyasha taisi olla kaikkein pidetyin. Siitä tosin ei ollut varmuutta, johtuiko se vain ulkonäkö syistä. Natalia oli kamalan kylmä muita kohtaan, mutta roikkui alituisesti isoveljessään, joka oli muutenkin hieman luotaan työntävä, kaikesta huolimatta. Ei kestänyt kauaa, kun portaissa kompuroi pieni blondi Ivanin perään. Raivis roikkui koko ajan hänen kannoilla, vaikka Ivania ei suorastaan näyttänyt kiinnostavan mitä tälle kävi. Juuri kun poika pääsi portaista, joku vanhemmista kamppasi hänet siihen. Raivis puri hieman itkuisena huulta ja kiiruhti Ivanin perään. Hänet oli siirretty ainoiden tuttujen luota Aa luokalle. Ceelle jäivät Eduard, Toris ja tämän ystävä Feliks, ja muita puolituttuja. Nyt Raivis yritti pysytellä erossa kaikista, mutta pysytteli silti aina Ivanin ja tämän sisarusten lähellä, vaikka myönsikin joskus Torisille ja Feliksille pelkäävänsä hieman Nataliaa, vaikka pitikin vanhimmasta Katuyashasta.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooo kiitos positiivisestä palautteesta tän puhekielellä kirjoittamiseen! Itsekki epäröin tätä tapaa kauan, mut kuka oikeesti puhuu kirjakieltä? koulussa varsinkaan... Njuu, postaan tämän ennen kuin lähden LÖMÄLLE!

* * *

Englannin tunti oli sitä samaa. Hiljaista kuitenkin, ylitse muiden tiukkapipoisen opettajan vuoksi, jolle ei kelvannut yhtään mikään. Sait helposti todistukseen hyvän numeron, jos olit vain hiljaa ja teit läksyt. Koe sai sitten mennä vähän heikommin. Mutta hiljaisuus oli kaiken A ja O. Gilbert nojasi kyllästyneenä ikkunalautaan tuijottaen melankolisena aurinkoista säätä ulkona, vaikka itse joutuikin istumaan sisällä niin sanotusti opiskelemassa.

"Gilbert!" Merete kivahti kun huomasi yhden oppilaistaan olevan kuin transsissa. Saksalainen mutisi ja kääntyi ikkunalta kun opettaja Hansen sulki kaihtimet kiinni pimentäen maiseman. Englannin opetus jatkui. Norjalainen opettaja puhui lähestulkoon täydellistä englantia. Paapomista kaikenmaailman muodoista ja lauseiden rakenteista, silkkaa kertausta edellisvuodesta. Arthur veti täydellisen vedon jostain läksystä. Opettaja ylisti tämän kaunista ääntämystä vuolaasti, kuin olisi unohtanut muut oppilaat. Arthur pahainen pisti koko englantinsa tuohon lauseeseen perään... Tylsää mongerrusta. Nojaa. Tunti meni hitaasti, mutta tylsästi läpi ja kellot lähtivät soimaan. Edes koulun kellot eivät olleet entisensä. Enää ei kuulunut korvia raastavaa kilinää, se oli korvattu rauhallisella, mutta liian pitkään jatkuvalla, soinnilla keskusradiosta. Gilbert kasasi kirjansa ja haukotteli astuessaan luokasta ulos. Oven vieressä seinässä oli laatta, johon oli kirjoitettu vanhahtavalla, hieman kaltevalla kaunolla 'Merete Hansen'. Jonkinlainen haikeus jäi tunnista Gilbertin mieleen. Hänet oli laitettu koko luokan kauimmaiseen nurkkaan ikkunan vierelle häiriköimästä tuntia. Yksin sielä. Saksalaisperäinen käveli normaaliin tapaansa pingispöydän luo, joka oli sijoitettu toiseen aulaan. Ei aikaakaan kun Francis ja Antonio olivat jo niskassa roikkumassa. Kolmikko jäi katsomaan meneillään olevaa peliä.

"Mites nurkka?" Antonio hymyili yhtä aurinkoisesti kuin itse aurinko tuolla ulkona.

"Siinäs homehtuu", Gilbert hymähti. Mieliala kohosi hetkessä. Joku alkoi soittaa pianoa, joka sekin oli laitettu samaan aulaan. Musiikki sekoittui kannustus huutoihin. Toinen C-luokan blondeista pelaajista piti jo yksin kovaa meteliä, mutta onneksi edes toinen oli täysin neutraali ja hiljaa.

"Katsokaa nyt!" Gilbert oli unohtanut meneillään olevan pingis pelin. Antoniokin kääntyi katsomaan pianoa ja tämän soittajaa. Soittaja oli B-luokkalainen. Brunette istuin pyöreällä jakkaralla ja soitti, jos totta puhutaan, todella hyvin. Ohi kulkijat katsoivat tätä hieman kummissaa, tottahan he tiesivät että Roderich osasi soittaa, mutta siltikin menivät hämilleen.

"Mitäs tuosta?" Antonio ei aivan ymmärtänyt mitä Gilbert ajoi takaa.

"Se soittaa"

"No niimpä taitaa..?"

"Mäki haluun", Gilbert totesi ja kävi vetämässä ja tyrkkimässä tuon 'idiootin' pois pianon luota. Hän ja Antonio säätivät jotain ihan omaa sooloaan siinä. Niin kuin meteliä ei olisi ollut vielä tarpeeksi. Ei kestänyt kauaa, kun Elizabeta oli auttamassa Roderichia ylös. Nainen mulkaisi vihaisesti Gilbertin suuntaan, joka sävähti hieman.

"Ai ai tuo taisi olla virhe", Francis oli ilmestynyt hymyillen hieman säälivästi Gilbertin taakse.

"Ai no miten muka", Gilbert tuhahti loukkaantuneena.

"Taidat olla mustasukkainen!" Francis julisti voiton riemuisena. Gilbert kiisti kaiken loppuun asti, kunnes joutuivat hiljenemmään viimeistään luokkaan mennessä. Lisää vahvaa kuria... Tunnin jälkeen Gilbert meni valittamaan saksaksi ranskan opettajalle kaikkea mahdollista, tehostaen puheitaan muutamalla voimasanalla, ja sai valitettavasti tietää jälkeen päin, että sama opettaja, on myös saksan pienryhmän vetäjä. Eli kaikkien harmiksi neiti Marit ymmärsi koko tilityksen. Välitunti meni sohvilla norkoillessa. Hailakan siniset sohvat olivat jälleen tupattu täyteen. Ludwig oli myös sohvilla ja Feliciano näpersi jotain puhelimellaan. Äkkiä hän nousi ja juoksi halaamaan Elizabetaa joka käveli käytävällä sinne päin. Kaksikko jutteli niitä näitä ja Kikukin ilmestyi hiljaisena paikalle, kaikkien ihmetykseksi, itsekkin halaten hyvin hyvin varovasti Elizaa. Gilbert tuijotti närkästyneenä kolmikko, kunnes Feliciano palasi iloisena takaisin.

"Mikäs tuo oli?" Gilbert sihahti, oikeasti jopa mustasukkaisena kaikille, jotka tuon naisen seurassa kävi.

"Peeeh~" Feliciano hymyili ja kääntyi Gilbertin puoleen ojentaen kännykkäänsä. Gilbert vilkaisi veljeään joka pudisti vain päätään.

"Katso itse", Ludwig sanoi vain. Gilbert otti Felicianon puhelimen katsoen julkaisua.

"Ehm..?" tämä vilkaisi kaikkia ympärillään olijoita ja lopulta siirsi katseensa Elizabetaan. Roderich oli tullut naisen luo ja suukotti nyt tämän otsaa. 'Parisuhteessa'. Sana kiisi nopeasti koulussa, koska Gilbert huomasi että kokoajan, oli joku ulkopuolinen parin luona.

* * *

Jeee. Kaikki rakastaa Facebookkia. Kaikki on siä koko ajan, ja juurikin tälläiset uutiset tulee nopeasti julki. Ja sana kans kiertää nopiaa. Yeah. Mutta, minä karkaan lomalle, joten moido!


End file.
